


You’re Staying Home

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're part of the crew of Agents of Shield and you never miss a day of work, even when you're sick. So when you wake up one morning with a really bad flu you try to push through it and goes throughout your routine of getting ready until you're about to leave and collapses and Chloe makes you stay home and calls in saying you won’t be able to make it and that she needs to stay with you.





	You’re Staying Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

As soon as you woke up you didn’t feel great. You felt like you were hit by a bus. But you still got up and did your morning routine. 

Even when you’re sick you don’t miss a single day of work. You loved your job, you’re part of the cast for Agents of Shield. So even when you’re sick you still go to work. This time was going to be no different.

“Morning, babe!” Chloe, your girlfriend, smiles at you when you walk into the kitchen.

“Morning.” You smile and try act normal as best as you can. 

The rest of your morning routine gets done and just as you and Chloe are about to walk out the door you were about to collapse but Chloe quickly caught you. She had a worried look on her face.

“You’re not going into work today.” She walks you over to the couch. She helped you get comfortable. “I’m calling us both out of work.” Chloe leaned down and kissed your forehead, she could tell you had a fever.

“Don’t call out of work because of me, Chloe.” You tried to stop her. You felt horrible that you were the reason she was going to miss work.

“(Y/N), babe, I’m your girlfriend. Let me take care of you.” She brushed some of your hair out of your face.

You didn’t have it in you to say no to her. But let’s be real, you could never say no to her. After she called the both of you out of work she went to get some medicine that would hopefully help you feel better.

Chloe tried making you some soup but you didn’t feel like eating, just the thought of food made you want to throw up. So she made you some tea to help your throat. 

She cuddled with you on the couch while you two watched whatever you wanted on TV. You were finally able to fall asleep, Chloe was running her fingers through your hair as you slept. She kissed the top of your head.

xxxxx

“Come on, (Y/N)! Just one kiss!” Chloe pouts. “It’s just one kiss! I miss your kisses!”

“I’m still sick, babe! I don’t want you to end up getting sick!” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

You were finally getting over the flu but you still had to take the medicine the doctor gave you. You did miss kissing your girlfriend, you really did. But she could still end up getting the flu. As much as you wanted to kiss her, you still didn’t want her to get sick.

You tried to look away from her but she just moved in front of you so you couldn’t look anywhere else but at her. Again you couldn’t say no to her. “Fine.” You sighed before leaning in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

When you pulled away she had a huge smile on her face. You shook your head but smiled anyway. “If you end up getting sick, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” You kissed her temple.

She ended up getting sick, just like you thought she would. You stayed home with her and took care of her just like she did with you. 


End file.
